dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Farren de Winter
Farren de Winter, MBA (born Farren Bathory) is a supporting character in the NEW COMIC 2015. Biography Farren was born a long time ago in a reclusive country. Her mother was the notoriously bloodthirsty, genocidal, and xenophobic vampire Elizabeth Bathory. Her father died when she was young, and she was mostly raised by a butler named Jervis whom she considers her father figure. She had an affluent upbringing, but resented the lack of freedom she had. As a child she was briefly allowed to leave the country for her education. However she was quickly withdrawn at 13 when her fangs grew in and it was time for the rite of passage. She wanted to learn more about the outside world, but her mother forbid her from doing so. From then on, she became more resentful of her mother. She found a sheet that her mother had written, all milestones that she had created for Farren to meet at a certain timeframe. She tried to ask Jervis what this all meant, but the elderly butler could not give much of an answer in fear for his own life. When Farren was a young woman she witnessed her mother attacked the nearby human settlements in search for blood. She may have met a young Dimitri. When Farren was 21, she was arranged to be married to her second cousin to preserve the bloodline. She pleaded with her mother to allow her to study abroad, instead of being in an arranged marriage. Her mother refused, but she was allowed to escape with the help of her faithful butler Jervis. Her family fell into disarray after she left, and Elizabeth was paranoid she was losing control. Exile Life (Prequel Story) Farren lived in exile in Concordia City. She attended Concordia City University, studying business and economics. She became the leader of her management club. By day, she was an honors student, loved by everyone, while by night she hunted to fulfill her need for blood. She met a younger Cam, who was getting a master’s in science. She subconsciously knew his comings and goings, but had to try and act natural when she talked to him. They became friends, but later Farren became obsessed with his blood. She already knew that Cam was dating a guy at the time. Cam trusted her enough to confide in her about his personal issues. During this time, she had already killed three people. Later, she became afraid that he was going to end his life, and she would never get a taste of his blood. On a dark and gloomy night, Farren broke into his apartment to see him about to kill himself. She had to quickly make the decision to save him or leave him, so she converted him on the spot. She took his body and hid it in her penthouse for three days until he finally awoke from his transformation, and the rest is all history. After graduation, Farren purchased a potter's field and an old funeral home and converted it into her mansion. She lived alone with her cat named Mabel. During the day she went to work at a high powered firm, earning fat stacks. Role in the comic Farren was the primary influence for the majority of Cam’s decisions during the comic. She encouraged her boyfriend to kidnap and bring home fresh young humans to her, so that they could satisfy their bloodlust. This mostly happened during the night, and around the forest and the cemetery. He blindly followed her orders, and did everything she asked without question. Her influence was still apparent on him even when he was not with her. During the day she made her living as a businesswoman, and lived alone in a mansion with a cat named Mabel. Because of the ineptitude of the police they were never caught, but their actions were documented by Dimitri in a series of garbled ramblings in a tattered journal. At some point Farren purchased a plot of land and the surrounding potter’s field. She converted the funeral home into her mansion. The potter’s field was converted into a dangerous field with traps, fronting as a cemetery. The traps were a success, since Cam had plenty of bodies to experiment with. It is rumored that dozens of bones lie beneath Farren’s mansion. Even the police do not tread there. The Stalking Incident Farren was stalked by a schizophrenic middle aged man named Dimitri Ivanov, who was convinced that she was a vampire. She called Cam to protect her. They lived in an underground crypt together for a few days, as her main home was being renovated. Farren was scared of being alone in the dark, silent crypt. Finally Dimitri broke in, determined to do his evil deed, but he was savagely attacked by Cam who also ripped out his eye. Then he was tossed out and left to die in the cemetery. But Dimitri survived and went home to rant like a madman. But nobody believed him. Farren briefly disappeared, possibly too busy with work. For several episodes she left Cam alone. Cam almost thought that she forgot his birthday until she came back three days later from a work trip and tried to make it up with him. Farren wants a baby Farren wanted to try for a baby but she was unable to conceive, because she rarely ovulated just like the other women in her family. She realized she needed to collect ten blood offerings before the next blood moon, so that she can be fertile. They already had five from college, and needed five more. Despite this, she still could not actually conceive normally. She was very sad for a while until Cam told her that he could make it happen with the power of science. While Farren was away on a business trip, Cam created a baby in a petri dish and gave it to her when she returned as a wedding gift. He implanted it inside her so Farren could experience pregnancy. Then Farren gave birth to a daughter. After weaning their daughter they disappeared into the darkness, never to be seen again. Personality Farren de Winter is a mysterious woman. She is more calm and collected than her paranoid boyfriend, and also less aggressive. She is very sensitive and cries when she gets too mad. She is ironically afraid of blood splatter even though she subsists on blood. She hates it when people ask how old she is, although it’s confirmed she is older than Cam. At work she seems like a very strict boss. She is notorious for firing many office girls because they fail to get her coffee fast enough. She runs the office to generate the most profits possible, and expelled the old guard. Farren's true nature is revealed at night when she must fulfill her thirst for blood. She becomes a vicious killer, brutally murdering humans and consuming their flesh. Allegedly her face contorts and she becomes a terrifying being that words cannot even describe. The only people who have seen her true self are Cam, Mcbeetus, and her victims moments before they die. Appearance Farren is a petite and curvy woman. She has an hourglass figure and fully figured hips. She has long black hair and a widow’s peak. She wears a black business suit and wears her signature lipstick color, blood red. She also wears makeup to cover the dark blue pallor around her eyes. She also wears two small pearl earrings. When she smells blood her eyes turn red. As she reached advanced age her hair began to turn white, but her face and body didn’t change. Useless Facts * Given that she was born in the same general region as Dimitri she is possibly Eastern European * Farren came from a matriarchal culture, so her birth name contained her mother's matryonym as per their tradition. Gallery Sketch232225059.png Sketch10323547.png Sketch8113815.png|A old pic from 2015 Sketch2350337.png Sketch81204242.png sketch-1544687436861.png|Farren's family Q and A * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? LOADED * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL AS A CHILD? Affluent, considering her mother pillages villages by force * HOBBIES? Sewing stuff, taking care of her cat * SPECIAL SKILLS / TALENTS? A little bit of psychic power * FAVORITE FOODS? Sweet Virgin Blood * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? She probably has a really sweet car. * PETS? A cat named Mabel * WEAPON Her fangs * SMELLS LIKE? Iron * HOME TOWN? Ironically near where Dimitri was born. * WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? Outside of Concordia City * MAKES A LIVING BY? being CEO of some company * FEARS OR PHOBIAS? sunlight, garlic, silver objects, bugs, and blood splatter * RACE, ETHNICITY AND NATIONALITY? Given that she was born somewhere in Eastern Europe, she would probably be of Slavic heritage * MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? Classic? * WHAT TURNS THEM OFF? Creepy old people * DOES THEIR UNIVERSE HAVE A GOD? She is the god * PERSONAL PROBLEMS? She has been estranged from her own mother for some time. Also she's trying to distance herself from her family's bad legacy * KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) Class president with a 98% average * DO GHOSTS OR SUPERNATURAL ENTITIES EXIST IN THEIR WORLD? Yeah she is one * ROLE IN A DISNEY MOVIE Could be a disney princess or not... * WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 2011 * WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? Good but annoyed of her mom's expectations * WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? Human flesh because why waste the rest of the body * WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? BIG TIDDY GOTH GF * NERVOUS HABITS? Eating excessively sometimes... * SIBLINGS? Two sisters * WEARS JEWELRY? Yes * CLOSE FRIENDS? Her girl gang...that she eventually kills * AS A CHILD, WHAT DID THEY WANT TO BE WHEN THEY GREW UP? An actress * DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? Yes... * HOW MUCH DO THEY VALUE MONEY? Well she has a lot of money so she gives it away to charities * WANTS TO GET MARRIED? Yes * WANTS TO HAVE KIDS, RAISE A FAMILY? YES but she is infertile * CAT OR DOG PERSON? Cats I guess * IS THEIR NAME A PUN OF ANYTHING? Well her last name is inspired by milady de winter * MOST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE? When her mom got mad at her * IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THEIR LIFE Her old butler Jervis * WOULD THEY DARE KILL SOMEONE? Well she already kind of did cause she needs to eat * INVOLVED WITH MAGIC OR WITCHCRAFT? Probably * BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) Earrings Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters